Sin Of Vongola
by tonfas
Summary: [ Reader x Various ] KHR one shots.
1. Author's Note

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn one shots | Reader X Various_

_**One shots that I have written for you guys. It's open for requests, so please leave some comments asking what guy and the mood of it.**_

_**I hope you enjoy :)**_


	2. Xanxus

**(A/N: it's written in Squalo's point of view – though in third person – but it's still about you and Xanxus)**

_Infatuation_

Squalo scowled, eyeing every single person in the room with distaste. He kept glancing over to (Y/N) and Boss though, the two of them immersed in a quiet chatter at the opposite end of the room.

There was only one person from Varia enjoying himself in the room – and it was Bel. He charmed women of various ages into dancing with him, swinging them across the ballroom and whispering knee-shivering comments in their ears.

Squalo sighed, his foot still propped up against the wall. He didn't want to be here. But it was a routine to do this when Boss had obtained a new girlfriend.

First, they'd bring her to a ball similar to this one. Then Xanxus and the new girl would stay together, and Boss would then pretend to be drunk, becoming raucous and loud – which was unbecoming for him. Then it was up to Squalo to talk to the new girl, analysing her answers to decide whether she was just a shag for Xanxus or to ditch her then and there.

Most of the time, they ended up leaving the girl at the ball.

"Lighten up." Bel fell into place next to Squalo, taking up the same position as him.

"I hate this," Squalo snarled, his eyes observing the room.

"I hope (Y/N) says the right thing."

"Did you take a liking to Boss' toy? He'll kill you."

"Ushishishi, that's not what I meant. She keeps Boss busy – which keeps him off our backs."

Squalo shrugged, feigning oblivion to the details that he _did_ notice. Since (Y/N) came, Xanxus kept his insults, threats, _and_ unnecessary bickering to a minimum. She practically was changing him.

The two men straightened when they saw Xanxus and (Y/N) approaching.

"What are you guys doing, just standing around?" (Y/N) asked, a smile on her face.

"You know this scene doesn't fit Squalo," Bel answered.

"Then why are you here too?"

"I'm keeping him company. He gets lonely without me."

"_Voi_, watch your mouth, trash!" Squalo knew that Bel was purposefully riling him up, but he kept the act up so (Y/N) wouldn't suspect anything strange.

She smiled at their usual banter, turning back to Xanxus to see him gulping down some shots.

"Tch, you know that's full of alcohol, right?" She crossed her arms, sending him a glare.

"So?" Xanxus asked, his fingers holding the cup as he looked at her.

She took the cup from him, downing the rest of the drink. "_So_, it's not fair if you're the only one getting drunk."

Xanxus smirked, watching the trail of liquid slip down her throat and past her collarbones.

"How much did you drink when I wasn't looking?" She raised an eyebrow, her hand moving to wipe away the line of alcohol.

He merely shrugged, giving out a loud bout of laughing.

"Obviously too much," (Y/N) muttered, leaning against the wall next to Squalo as Xanxus walked into the crowd of dancers.

"Did you…" Bel gulped. "Did you just _take_ a drink off of _Boss_?"

The two men were staring at her in disbelief.

(Y/N) shrugged. "Isn't that normal?"

"Ushishishi, you're funny, (Y/N). You can get away with anything when it comes to Boss," Bel chuckled.

(Y/N) blushed slightly at the words, watching as Xanxus conversed with other people, a drunken smile on his lips. Confusion was etched on the faces of his victims, nervous laughter emitting from their throats.

"Aren't you going after him? He's going to ruin his reputation," Squalo said, feeling Bel tense in anticipation beside him.

Everyone had agreed that the right answer would be _'I don't care about his reputation'_ or something that hinted at that. But most of the girls that Xanxus did end up going after him, or shrugging it off in an offhand way.

"It doesn't matter." (Y/N) finally tore her gaze from her boyfriend to look at the two men beside her. "He's smiling, isn't that enough?" There was a smile on her face, and it was clear that this girl was _in love_ with Xanxus.

"(Y/N)!" On cue, Lussuria appeared with Mammon and Levi. Mammon was flying above their heads.

"Hai?" (Y/N) answered, turning to face the newcomers.

"Oh, you look like a real lady," Lussuria gushed, grabbing her arm and whipping her away.

Mammon landed on Bel's head, using him as a personal seat.

"Your crown is annoying me," Mammon stated.

"Then don't sit on my head!" Bel said.

Xanxus, seeing that (Y/N) was no longer there, approached his subordinates. "Well?" he asked, referring to the analysis of Squalo. "What did she say?"

"Not the right thing," Squalo answered, carefully studying his boss.

"She said something better," Bel added.

"What did she say?" Xanxus repeated.

"Just trust us on this one," Squalo said.

"Stupid trash," Xanxus snarled, moving away to search for his girlfriend. But he _did_ trust the opinions of his subordinates, regardless of his actions towards them.

Squalo watched the couple, wondering what it was that (Y/N) had that made Xanxus different. When he had said that she didn't say the right answer, Xanxus' face had _fell_. He was _disappointed_, but covered it up with a scowl.

(Y/N) leaned her head onto Xanxus' shoulder as the two of them stayed in one corner. They weren't dancing – only staying in each other's embrace.

"Ushishishi," Bel smirked. "I guess she's staying." He lifted himself off of the wall, interacting with the other female guests, Mammon still on the blond's head.

Squalo observed the couple. It was obvious to anyone that they were infatuated with each other. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eeek, this was so cute to write. My mum's friends were over and I had to hide this goofy smile as I was writing this.<strong>_

_**Please review and do whatever it is you're supposed to do on here.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! xoxo**_


	3. Gokudera

**I know this isn't one of the requests but I'm not ignoring you guys, I swear. I just haven't been able to think of anything to write when you ask for one, but I **_**will**_** get around to writing them one day. I appreciate every read, every vote, every follow, and every review. You guys are amazeballs and I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating a lot.**

**Just a note that from now on, the one shots will be written in present tense.**

* * *

><p><em>Mother's Day<em>

You can't help but scowl, the silver haired idiot in front of you irritating you to no end. You're trying to concentrate on the teacher who is explaining to the class about an advanced question, but the ignorant person keeps on making endless comments about the teacher to his spiky haired friend who looks just as distraught as you are.

"Shut _up_," you hiss, your patience thinning out.

He turns around, a scowl matching yours on his face. "What did you say?" he growls, glaring at you.

You feel intimidated, but you don't want to show weakness to this idiot. "Some of us are trying to learn," you answer, trying to compose yourself. You want to show him that you're not as immature as he is – since he is known for his short temper.

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid you'd already know all of this," Gokudera retorts, smirking when he knows that his comment has offended you.

You're about to make another reply, but you see Tsuna's expression, and you know that he'd been listening.

Instead, you change your tactic. "I'm sure he didn't mean you, Tsuna," you say, feigning compassion. But you _do_ feel sympathy for the kid. You thought you were horrible at Math, but it must seem like an alien language to Tsuna.

Gokudera quickly turns to face his friend. "Boss, I didn't mean _you._ I was talking to this stupid girl over here!" he rushes, trying to soothe Tsuna.

"Gokudera Hayato! Tsunayoshi Sawada!" the teacher calls, a look of impatience and irritation on his face. "Why are you disrupting the class?"

Everyone's heads turns to look at the two who have been singled out by the teacher. You smirk, knowing that your plan has worked.

"I…um…we…" Tsuna stutters, his face going red from the attention that everyone is giving him.

"_Yes_?" the teacher presses, hands on his hips.

"You answered it wrong," Gokudera speaks up, eyeing the teacher in distaste.

"_Wrong_? What do you mean _wrong_?" The teacher turns around to face the board, eyes skimming over the crudely written words to find said mistake.

Gokudera then proceeded to ramble on about how the parabola was positioned in the wrong place and how the turning point should be on the x-intercept and not where it currently was. After that, you are lost in his words as you don't understand what is happening.

From looking around the room, you can see that there are many people in your class who are just as lost as you are – Tsuna included.

A collective sigh of relief sounds from a majority of the class when the bell signalling the end of school rings. You're part of the many students who rush to get out of class, exiting the school altogether.

You walk home, soaking in the sunshine that has become scarce during autumn. Today is one of the only nice days of the month, but you can't help but think it's for a morbid reason.

You pass daughters clinging onto their mother's arm as you continue walking, but the only feeling you have is nostalgia.

Today is Mother's Day, but you have no mother to celebrate it with. She was diagnosed with cancer but lost the battle just over two months ago. The loss had hit your family hard, and your father could no longer work; having to stay home and look after you and your little sister.

But your three year old sister did not understand what was happening, and kept begging for Mother when both you and your father knew that she wasn't coming back. You can't find the heart to explain it to her, so you keep to the same answer every time.

You enter your house, greeting your father who is trying to spoon-feed your little sister.

"(Y/N)!" your sister yells, flinging her arms towards you.

The spoon that holds her food drops from your father's hand, and he grunts as he picks it up.

"Hi, sweetie." You make your way over to your sister, picking her up from the seat that your father has placed her in.

"How school?" she asks, her small hands playing with your hair.

"It's great," you answer, not wanting to give school a negative perspective to your easily influenced sister.

"Really?" she asks, poking your cheeks. Her miniature fingers continue to explore your face, giggles erupting when her fingers near your mouth.

You pretend to bite her fingers, laughing when she jerks her hand away with another giggle.

"Today is Mother's Day," your father says, placing your sister back into the baby seat. "Are you going to visit her?"

You nod in answer, giving your sister a kiss on the forehead.

"Can I come?" she asks, looking up at you with innocent eyes.

Your father takes a sharp breath, but you smile kindly to her. "Maybe next time," you say, ruffling her hair. You head upstairs to your room, dropping your backpack onto the ground. You shed your school uniform for something casual and comfortable. Brushing your hair into a ponytail, you head downstairs again.

"Do you need anything?" you ask your father, who is attempting to feed your sister again.

"No, I'm fine," he answers, waving you off.

You leave, heading towards the cemetery. You have to take a couple of buses to get there. The sun is still up by the time you reach the gate, and you're grateful for that because it would be scary to visit the cemetery when night has fallen.

_You and your silly superstitions,_ your mother would say, giving you an endearing smile.

You walk through the gates, the unkempt tall grass brushing along the tip of your fingers as you proceed further into the cemetery. You purse your lips, feeling slight disdain towards the people who are supposed to be maintaining this sacred ground. You feel as if they're disrespecting the spirits here.

Spotting your mother's grave, you head towards it, sitting in front of it. The sun is still out, and the trees around you provide shelter.

Looking around, you see a small altar – one that you hadn't seen in your previous visit to your mother. You feel saddened; one more life was lost; one more family devastated.

"What are you doing here?" A voice full of contempt has you turning around to see the silver haired pest.

You shift your attention back to the grey stone, bringing your knees to your chest. "Visiting my mother," you bite out, rolling your eyes at his stupidity. You're at a cemetery – what else could you be doing?

"Oh." Is all he says. "Sorry, I didn't know that."

"Wouldn't expect you to."

"You don't have to be so rude, (Y/N). I know what it's like to lose a mother too." His voice is strangely vulnerable, prompting you to turn around to see him. His gaze is set towards the newly furnished altar.

_Oh_. "What happened?" You feel like you're pressing him for too much information, since the two of you barely talk.

"It was a car accident. They say it was suicide, but I say it's murder," he says, a wistful expression on his face.

You frown, the dire situation confusing you. You don't know what to think, since these types of events occur only in fictional worlds. "I'm sorry," you say meekly, not knowing what else you can say.

"It happened when I was six."

"Then why is this altar built recently?"

A smile appears on his face. "Since my mother was in Italy, Boss suggested making something in memory of her here since I'm away from her often."

_Boss?_ "Who's 'Boss'?" you ask, furrowing your eyebrows.

"Tsuna."

"Why do you call him 'Boss'?" But as you say this, realization dawns on you. "You're part of the Mafia?"

Gokudera only nods in response.

"Tsuna too?" You find it ridiculous to believe that someone as kind-hearted as Tsuna is related to anything as violent based as a Mafia family.

He nods again, shooting you a challenging look at your incredulous tone. "He's better than any other Boss out there," he says, a hint of admiration in his words.

You grin slightly, seeing the obvious affect Tsuna has on this supposed delinquent. "As long as he takes care of all of you."

"Of course he does."

Turning back around to face the grey stone, you rest your chin on your knees, tapping your fingers on your leg.

"Hey, there's this gathering that Tsuna's having. Want to come?" You hear him say from behind you.

A smile appears on your face, but you know that you can't go. "I think I'm just going to spend more time with my mother," you say softly.

"Maybe next time, then."

"Maybe." You feel something warm drop across your shoulders, and looking down, you see that it's a jacket. You look back up, seeing Gokudera walk away.

"Take care, (Y/N)."


End file.
